


I promise

by Seven



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven/pseuds/Seven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard makes a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I promise

"Oh no!" Frank exclaimed just as his ball flew over the white picket fence of his next door neighbor. That was the third time that happened this week. And his mother wasn't going to be happy. "Is this your ball?" Frank suddenly heard a small voice peeping over the fence. Frank climbed upon the fence and came face to face with wild hair and curious eyes. "Yes" Frank said taking it from the other boys hands. "Would you want to play?" Frank gestured with his ball. "Oh, I don't really like to play ball." "Well, what do you like to do?" "I like to draw." Gerard replied, matter-of-factly. "What do you draw?" Frank questioned, his curiosity ever growing. "You, sometimes. Sometimes, I draw trees and dead butterflies I find on the pavement. But, I like drawing you." Gerard told him. "Can I see?" "No!" "Why not?" Frank was confused. "They're not finished." Gerard replied, simply as if Frank should've known this. "When can I see them?" Frank tried again. "I don't know." Frank thought for a few moments then he finally spoke, "Can you make me a promise?" "What is it?" Gerard wondered. "That when we're big, you'll show me one of your drawings." Frank affirmed, eyebrows furrowed. Gerard considered this. "I promise." And with a hook of their pinkies, the deed was done and they never thought of it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I never liked wordy a/n so I'll cut it short. This is my first post on ao3, and I'm really liking the format! Anyways, feedback is appreciated! Please and thx :)


End file.
